Letters to the Gundam Pilots
by Sadistic Cupid
Summary: See what happens when people send letters to the Gundam Boys! Letters to Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre are now up!
1. Dear Heero

Dear Heero,  
  
I just wanted to tell you how kool you are! You are me favorite suisidal physcho path ever! I just love your hair. How do you get it like that? Please Write back!  
  
From,  
  
Stacy  
  
Dear Stacy,  
  
Ahh, my hair is naturaly like this. I never brush it since I'm always busy being the perfect solider. And please don't ever write back to me.  
  
from,  
  
Heero  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Man, why do you always wear the samething? Don't you have anyother clothes? Also, why are you always blowing things up? It gets realy old realy fast.  
  
from,  
  
Chris  
  
Heero didn't reply  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I was just wonder why Relena stalks you? I mean you're cute and all, but why? Personally I hate her. She is way to obsessed with you and peace. Besides, she rides in a pink limo ; its just plain scary. Plus her hair is way to long! Any ideas?  
  
from,  
  
Jen  
  
Dear Jen,  
  
I have no idea and we may never know.  
  
from,  
  
Heero  
  
  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
  
  
I was just wondering if you and Relena were dating or not.  
  
Love,  
  
April  
  
Heero didn't reply  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I was just wondering if you had a bomb making kit that I could use. My girlfriend was cheating on me and now I need to blow her up.  
  
from,  
  
Johnny  
  
Dear Johnny,  
  
  
  
Of corse I do! I mailed it in a different package. Have fun!  
  
From,  
  
Heero  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
You are my rolemodel! So would it be possible to train me to be just like you?  
  
From,  
  
Kevin  
  
Dear Kevin,  
  
Call Dr. J!  
  
From,  
  
Heero  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
I just wanted to tell you how much I love you! I have pictures of you all over my bedroom and I know everything there is to know about you! Also, I know every word you of ever said!  
  
Love,  
  
Kate  
  
  
  
Heero didn't reply  
  
  
  
Dear Heero,  
  
Why don't you like me? I love you! Please talk to me Heero! I have our wedding planned out and even our children's names! We are going to call them Heera and Shiro!  
  
Love,  
  
Relena  
  
Heero didn't reply, just sent her a bomb. 


	2. Dear Dou

Hey! Thanks for the reviews one Heero's Letters. To answer one of them, no this wasn't supossed to be a Heero/Dou fic. BUt if you want to think of it that way go ahead. After this I will be wrting ones for the other pilots. And now onto letters for Dou!   
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Hey Dou! I just wanted to say how much I like your hair. maby you could come over sometime and we could braid eachother's hair? (My phone # is below)  
  
Love,  
  
Bree  
  
Dear Bree,  
  
I'd love to come over to braid eachother's hair. I'll call you.   
  
Love,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
  
  
Dude, what is up with the braid? Wufei is right: braids are for weaklings. As for a matter of fact Wufei is always right! Wufei is god!  
  
from,  
  
Brent  
  
Dear Brent,  
  
I like my hair this way, so it is going to stay this way. As for Wufei being God that is just crazy. If he were god I would be dead along with all the women in the world.  
  
from,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Are you and Hilda just friends? Or are you two going out?  
  
Love,  
  
Ali  
  
Dear Ali,  
  
Sorry Sweetheart. But we can just be friends.  
  
Love,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Why do you always wear black? and why do you think you are the god of death? Wufei is god! Not You!   
  
  
  
From,  
  
Ryan  
  
Dear Ryan,  
  
What the hell is up with you guys? Do you have some kind of cult were you worship Wufei? Cause you guys are really scaring me now. And I wear balck beacuse I like black. You ask why I am the god of death?Just watch me on the battlefield, or should I just pay you Wufei lovers a vist?  
  
From,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Man you are awsome! You are the best!You kickass! Major Ass! I know you must here this every day, but I'm your biggest fan!  
  
from,  
  
Jake  
  
Dear Jake,  
  
Well thanks Man! I could really use some support right now. I think Wufei's follwer's are going to try and kill me! TRY  
  
from,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Have you ever let your hair down? I think you would look even hotter if you did.  
  
Love,   
  
Michelle  
  
Dear Michelle,  
  
No, I like it up. But thanks for the idea anyway!  
  
Love,  
  
Duo  
  
Dear Duo,  
  
Heero is always hitting and shooting you. Do, how are yout still frinds? Besides, you have totaly different personallities.  
  
from,  
  
Peter  
  
Dear Peter,  
  
Well, Heero and me have a very interesting relasionship as you know. But when you fnid a best friend, they are your best friend for life. So I'm stuck with him.  
  
from,  
  
Duo 


	3. Dear Trowa

Dear Trowa,  
  
Hey Trowa! I just wanted to let you know how much I love you! You are the best. Here is my number : --. Call me!  
  
Love,  
  
Kelly  
  
Trowa didn't reply, or call.  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Hey dude. I'm you biggest fan! You kick a$$! But you need to fix your hair man. Chicks don't like that. You just fix that and you'll be a ok!  
  
From,  
  
Alex  
  
Trowa didn't reply  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Hello. I just had a quick question for you. What do you think about Cathrine is throwing knives at you?  
  
From,  
  
Mick  
  
Dear Mick,  
  
I think about petting the lions a lot.  
  
From,  
  
Trowa  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Do you think Cathrine is hot? I mean man... she is so hot!  
  
From,  
  
Chris  
  
Dear Chris,  
  
She is my sister...  
  
From,  
  
Trowa  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Why does your hair never move?  
  
From,  
  
Brent  
  
Dear Brent,  
  
I have bangs of steel.  
  
From,  
  
Trowa  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Hey Trowa! I think you should take your shirt off more during the show! What do you say?  
  
From,  
  
Debbie  
  
Trowa didn't reply  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Like, omg... I am your biggest fan! I like love you! You are like so totally awesome! Call me!  
  
From,  
  
Brittani  
  
Trowa didn't reply  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Hey Trowa? Was up? I know you don't answer a lot of fan mail, but I was just wondering if you could answer one question... Are you and Cathrine brother and sister, or boyfriend/girlfriend.  
  
From,  
  
Yana  
  
Dear Yana,  
  
It depends on what series you are watching. I just tell everyone she is my sister to cover things up... cough  
  
From,  
  
Trowa  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
Hey dude. I'm broke. Do you have any money I can borrow? Thanks man! Get back to me.  
  
From,  
  
Jordan  
  
Trowa didn't reply  
  
---  
  
Dear Trowa,  
  
I just wanted to tell you how much I love you! I have pictures of you all over my bedroom and I know everything there is to know about you! Also, I know every word you of ever said! (hehe as with Heero, I love you both.)  
  
From,  
  
Kate  
  
Trowa didn't reply 


	4. Dear Quatre

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING! I wish I do… tear

Have fun, review, yeah…

* * *

Dear Quatre,

I was just wondering... Dude, why are you so like... Happy all the time, and, like, nice...?

From.

Mark

-

Dear Mark,

I think we should all be kind to each other. We have to stop the fighting sometime!

From,

Quatre

---

Dear Quatre,

What is with the goggles? They are cute and all, well, I was just wondering.

From,

Diana

-

Dear Diana,

Actually I got them from Rasid, they are a symbol of the Maganac Corps' leader. Or you can just go with what Duo says, "I got them out of the trash, they are spiffy and help me pick up chicks."

From,

Quatre

---

Dear Quatre,

I was just wondering man, are you a homo? Or do you wear women's clothing? An honest question, I would like an honest answer!

From,

Ray

-

Dear Ray,

I am not gay, gay happy, but not gay as in homosexual. As for cross-dressing, I do not. Expect for that one time my sisters got me drunk…

From,

Quatre

---

Dear Quatre,

What is it like having 29 sisters? I was just wondering since I only have one.

From,

Frank

-

Dear Frank,

It can be a pain during the holidays and birthdays, but they are all wonderful, and probably the reason I am saner than the other pilots. Please do not show Duo or Wufei this letter.

From,

Quatre

* * *

Hope you liked it, ahh, review please. Letters from Wufei next! . 


End file.
